League of Benefits
by axelmaniac
Summary: Barrett/Sheamus smut. Enjoy!


Sheamus and Wade Barrett had just competed in a match against The Lucha Dragons. Of course, the two came out victorious. Kalisto and Sin Cara were the first to walk backstage and soon the champion and the British superstar also went backstage. Once backstage, they didn't part ways like most of the teams did after they had a match. They remained by each other's side. "That was a bloody good match, mate." Barrett spoke as he looked over at the handsome Irish fella. "Damn right it was. lad." Sheamus laughed softly.

The two now began to make their way towards the locker room and once they got there, Sheamus opened the door and walked in as Barrett followed. While he followed behind him, his eyes drifted down to his ass. They drifted back up once the two got in where the other superstars were. The locker room wasn't too crowded, but it was nice not having a lot of superstars in there. Especially for Barrett's sake considering he was sporting a pretty decent sized bulge in his tight black trunks, but then again, when doesn't he support a decent sized bulge.

Barrett was the first to sit down on the bench as he began to untie his boots and kick them off. It didn't take long for Sheamus to do the same and once the two both had their boots off, they stood up and lowered their trunks. Neither of them were too shy to do in front of the other superstars. Barrett quickly looked over at his naked friend and was in awe at the sight of his naked form. This was not the first time he had seen his friend naked, but it was the first time he got to see him naked up close. "See ya in the shower, mate." He said as he smacked his ass playfully, but it was more to touch that pale Irish ass of his.

Sheamus liked that slap, but he had a good way of not showing it. He watched as the British male walked into the shower area and he waited a short moment before he followed him in there. He looked around for an empty shower stall, but with his luck, he couldn't find one. He had a good idea now, and he planned to put that idea in use. "All of the showers are taken, lad. Mind if we share one?" He asked as Barrett shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mind at all, mate." He said as Sheamus opened the curtain of the stall that his British friend was in. He stepped inside as he quickly shut it. Now it was his turn to be in awe. There before him stood his friend completely naked and was supporting a hard on.

He stepped in further as he stepped into the shower area and when he did, he stood close to him, given that there was little room for two people. "Wash my back, will ya, mate?" Barrett asked as Sheamus nodded his head. He grabbed the soap as he began to wash the back of the handsome British lad. As he was doing so, he let his hands go down to his lower back, and then occasionally over his ass. Barrett picked up on that and that caused his thick, nine in cock to twitch. Once he finished doing his back, Barrett turned around as the water washed the soap off his back. He now grinned as he looked at him and he now wanted a piece of his friend. Sheamus knew that too and it was clear he wanted him too.

Without any warning, he grabbed the back of his head as he smashed their lips together in a heated, deep kiss. The two held the kiss for a few moments, all while Sheamus grabbed a hold of Barrett's thick cock as he began to stroke him. That was caused a moan to escape his mouth as he moaned into the kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Sheamus dropped down to his knees and continued to stroke the massive length. "Stop stroking and suck it, mate." He said as he looked down at him. Sheamus did as he was told as he stopped stroking him and wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked on the head for a few short moments, before he inched his way down the length and took what he could, before he gagged and pulled up. He did that once again, before he began to bob his head in a fast motion. While he bobbed his head, he reached upwards and grabbed a hold of the decent sized sack and began to massage them. "Ahh, bloody hell." He moaned as he grabbed a handful of the wet, orange hair of the superstar. He moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through the length and that caused him to moan once again.

"Gonna fuck that nice, tight arse of yours." He growled lustfully as he pulled him off of his cock and pulled him upwards. "Please do, fella. I want your big cock stretching me hole." He said as Barrett let go of his hair. Now, Barrett reached down as picked him up by his thighs, while his back rested against the wall, as he lined himself up to his tight hole. "Fuck me!" Sheamus said rather loudly, but at this point, he didn't care. He now pushed the head of his cock up against his hole, before he pushed inside. He pushed his cock inside him that until he was balls deep. "So fucking big." He said as his own pale cock began to leak a good amount of precum on his stomach. Sheamus had a secret pain kink and Barrett must have picked up on that, hence why he didn't prep him before he pushed into him.

He now began to thrust his hips backwards and then forward as he set a fast, yet hard pace. His thick cock pushed in and out of the Irish superstar and the moans he was spewing from his lips made it obvious what the two were doing. "You like having a big cock inside you, eh?" He asked as he slammed into him. "Ye, I do." He said as grabbed a hold of his cock and began to stroke himself. He matched the strokes with the pace. "Mmm, such a nice bloody fucking ass." He growled as he continued to slam into him. Barrett was a king at hitting the right spots when it came to fucking a nice tight ass. He picked his pace up as he now slammed his cock inside of him at a fast, hard, rough pace all while his balls slapped against his ass.

While he continued to pound into his ass, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Normally Barrett could go for hours, but this scene right here was the hottest he has had in a long time. "Gonna cum…" He panted as he slammed deep inside of him as he began to shoot thick load after load. Feeling the warm, white loads inside of him was enough to send the Irish lad over the edge. He stroked himself once more, before he shot three thick loads all over his stomach while a few shots hit the wall behind him. "F-Fuck…" He said as Barrett pulled out of him and now set him down onto the floor. Both now panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Once they did, the two looked at each other with the biggest grins on their faces. "That was amazing." Sheamus spoke as he leaned up and kissed him. Barrett returned the kiss, before he pulled away. "Let's make that an occasional thing, eh?" He asked as Sheamus nodded his head happily. "Good, round two tonight at the hotel. Hope your ass is ready for the time of your life." He said. The two now took a normal shower together, before they turned the water off, dried off, and stepped out. Sheamus was more than excited to go a second round with him and he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.


End file.
